


The World Can Stop but Not Us

by bleedinglight



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Character Death, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedinglight/pseuds/bleedinglight
Summary: Everything hurt after the loss of his best friend. As he meets someone new, his world begins to change.VanVen Day 6: Monochrome
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The World Can Stop but Not Us

The world was monochrome.

The pain in his chest continued to grow day by day. The colors that once bloomed around him had faded into shades of grey. There was once a time when he would be able to see the colors, so vibrant and alive around him. Back then, the world seemed so much livelier. It brought him so much joy, but all of that began to change the moment _that_ happened. The day that his world ended, trapped in a sea of black and grey when his best friend was taken away from him.

They were young.

The world stopped and tipped over, and along with it, everything he knew became stuck in a moment of time.

How long had it been since then?

He wasn’t sure how long it had been at all.

Days tended to bleed together now and he can feel more of that vivid color beginning to slip away.

He knew that he was worrying his friends and family. He knew that Aqua and Terra had talked about sending him to therapy before when they thought he couldn’t hear them. He knew that Sora and Roxas were gradually getting more concerned with how seclusive he was beginning to become. The girls had tried to get him out of his home before, tried to make him his favorite sweets or even sleep over to get him to react again. Even Lea and Saix tried to drag him out.

Nothing worked.

Ventus tried his best. He really did, but sometimes it could be hard to even move on anymore.

Which was how he found himself in front of his grave.

Crouching down in front of it, he placed flowers in front of the tombstone, hoping that it was the colors that he once adored. It was the only time he ever bothered coming out anymore, so he knew that Aqua usually prepared the flowers for him before he left. He trusted her even if he didn’t trust himself.

Though he jerked a bit when he heard a sudden crunch of breaking withered branches coming from behind him. Startled, he turned around to see a stranger, but what stood out to him was the bright golden eyes blinking down at him.

“…And who are you?” Those unusually bright eyes squinted down at him.

Ventus gaped at him for a moment before he remembered that, right, words were a think.

“I’m uh, Ventus.”

“Oh. You were the one he talked so much about,” the stranger commented as he stepped beside Ventus, placing down the flowers. Ventus can’t help but look down at it, only slightly disappointed when all he could see were shades of grey. So, why did he see gold just now?

But Ventus chose to ask, “He…talked about me?”

“Yeah. You were someone he liked a lot,” the stranger told him. “Never thought that the day I’d meet you was on the day of his anniversary.”

Ventus opened his mouth before shutting it. He gazed forlornly at the tombstone.

“I’m sorry. He never said anything about you.”

The stranger shook his head. “It’s fine. We haven’t really talked too much and when we did, he would mention you.” A pause and then he gave him a smirk. “He was right though. You are pretty cute.”

Despite himself, Ventus blushed. Clearing his throat, he decided to ask, “What’s your name?”

“Vanitas.”

Ventus peeked at him again. Then he blinked.

The gold still stood out to him.

“It’s…nice to meet you, Vanitas.”

Vanitas was quiet for a moment before he held a hand out to him. “Come on. It’s going to rain soon. Since we got to meet, we’re going to grab a cup of coffee and move on from there.”

“But—”

“Just come on.”

Without letting Ventus get a word in otherwise, Vanitas grabbed his wrist and dragged him into a standing position before tugging him away.

From there, it all became a blur to Ventus. He didn’t exactly know what was happening, but he could feel something…changing. Talking to Vanitas was like taking a breath of fresh air. It was so different from how he interacted with the rest of his friends. They often treated him like fragile glass, careful not to step on the already broken off pieces that were scattered around him. They feared that wrong one move would have him shattering completely. But Vanitas—he didn’t seem to care. They shared the same grief for their friend, but Vanitas was stubborn to a fault, it seemed.

He decided to move on because it was what their friend wanted.

As they ended up spending the rest of the night together, exploring various coffee shops and eating joints. They talked about anything and everything. It was their way of spending time together, of being able to help each other move on. The more they spent the night together, Ventus began to realize something.

Colors began to bloom in his vision and even though it was night, he could see how bright everything was, an explosion of colors that assaulted his senses. He could see the pain in Vanitas’ golden eyes that he tried to hide, his pale hand holding onto his tightly. In a way, it felt like his world was tipping itself in its place again. Like a piece of a puzzle that had been slotted in perfectly.

With a small smile, Ventus ended up gripping Vanitas’ hand tighter, feeling him do the same.

Maybe…it could be okay to start over again.

He wasn’t alone.

He was just sorry he took too long to realize that, but he had Vanitas to thank.


End file.
